What You Wish For
by Ficalicious
Summary: Olivia wants nothing more than to have a child of her own. After a particularly stressful case, someone offers to help her have one. But what happens when she takes a leap of faith only to find out the man she has been dreaming about for years finally feels for her too? Is it too late? And what about her new relationship? Warning: this is Elliot/Olivia/Fin NC 17
1. Chapter 1

**What You Wish For**

**I've been pretty quiet in the fanfiction world for a while. I kind of lost my urge for writing and couldn't get back into it. However, just recently, I've developed a bit of a thing for Law and Order SVU and this story just kind of happened. I promise that my Bones and True Blood fics will be updated/finished and new ones started soon. But this story is what's really on my mind at the moment and I want to get it all out. A word of warning. THIS IS ELLIOT/OLIVIA/FIN. If you have an issue with that then don't read it. E/O/F! and it is definitely NC-17. I don't own them. I just play with them from time to time. **

**Summary: Olivia wants nothing more than to have a child of her own. After a particularly stressful case, someone offers to help her have one. But what happens when she takes a leap of faith only to find out the man she has been dreaming about for years finally feels for her too? Is it too late? And what about her new relationship?**

**Please read and review. I am only just starting to write for SVU and any feedback is always appreciated. Again – it is Olivia, Fin and Elliot. Give it a go. You may be surprised. **

It was late summer in New York.

Not that the weather was important but it seemed like things always happened when the days turned from hot to cool. When people could feel the loom of winter over them; the long days growing shorter, the summer breeze picking up an icy chill. It hadn't made a difference to the work load of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and the 1-6 was only just starting to wind down for the day.

Detective Olivia Benson was bent over her desk, finishing off her D-5s. There was always a sense of accomplishment by filling in those pain in the ass forms. It meant that another case was done, another criminal on trial. It made the shit they saw every day worth it. Made seeing the dark underbelly of human nature day in and day out somehow less threatening. This had been a particularly stressful case and Olivia was glad that the squad had finally closed it. She ran her hand over the back of her neck in an attempt to massage out the knots. She needed a hot bath and an early night. Although, she doubted that that would actually happen. Olivia didn't exactly have the best track record for taking care of herself.

From across their desks, her partner watched her. His blue eyes raked over his partner and he breathed deep, willing himself to say something, _anything. _Kathy had filed for divorce and he had finally signed the papers. It seemed surreal that he was getting divorced from the woman he had been with for 20 years. But he knew that the last few had been on rocky ground. The last 7 had been on rocky ground if he was honest to himself. Ever since he'd met Olivia. But Elliot was a loyal man and had never once dishonoured his wife. And now he was not liable for his actions. Not that that did him any good. He was aware that the divorce had made him prickly. The Gitano case had almost cost him Olivia and they were still on tenterhooks. He was trying to control his temper; watch what he said to her; desperate not to make the same mistakes again. But it was a healing wound and it would take time for Olivia to forgive him the harsh words he had said to cover the depth of his concern for her. He hadn't been angry at Olivia for getting cut by Gitano. He was angry with himself because he had cared too much and it had almost lost them the case.

He was about to ask Olivia if they would do take-out like they often did after a case when Fin perched himself on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Hey baby girl, you doin' alright?" His brown eyes sought hers and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Yeah Fin, all good. Glad we closed this one though." She smiled back, looking up from the papers. Fin nodded, still watching her with concern.

"You got plans?" His voice was casual, but Elliot could sense something there. What was Fin playing at? He tried to pretend that he wasn't listening in; as if that were possible when Olivia's desk was directly in front of his.

Olivia looked at Fin with mild surprise. It wasn't that they weren't friends, or that they hadn't spent time together outside of the precinct but it was usually with the squad. She was curious what Fin had on his mind.

"None that I know of," she said with a wry smile. Her eyes flickered momentarily to Elliot; an unconscious, automatic response. She had been hoping that he would ask her if she wanted a ride home. Maybe they could even have dinner. Talk a bit. Repair some of the damage to their relationship. But Elliot had made no move and here was someone who wanted to keep her company.

Fin was nodding again. He really was a man of few words. She gave him a perplexed smile.

"Grab your stuff. I know a place." Fin stood, waiting for her. Olivia chuckled at his brusque manner.

"Alright. Let me finish this and I'm good to go." She stacked the files on her desk, grabbed her coat and stood. "Night El," she smiled. Elliot looked up from his paperwork, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Yeah, night Liv. See you tomorrow."

Watching her walk out the precinct doors with Fin at her side, Elliot tried to quell the growing jealousy that was burning low in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Wish For**

**Hey guys! Thought I'd be nice and give you two chapters at once. Again, let me know what you think. I own nothing. Please review!**

**Fin finally gets Olivia alone. What does he have to say? **

"You thinkin' about the case?" Fin's eyes were watching her intently as they ate their dinner. Olivia sighed, lowering her spaghetti laden fork. They were in a little Italian place she'd never been to before. Her eyes caught Fin's and she saw him frown, taking in her expression.

"A bit." She shrugged apologetically. She knew Fin would understand. He knew the hazards of the job.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say? Case closed, right?" Another wry smile crossed her lips as she sipped her beer.

"Sometimes talking about it helps. Pretty sure you said that to me once." He chuckled. Olivia laughed.

"Sounds like something I would say."

"It was tough, Liv. No one is denyin' that. What that woman did to her babies…" He shook his head, disgusted.

"I just don't understand how someone could do that to their own flesh and blood. I mean, we deal with murder and rape every day. We deal with hate and anger and plain old idiocy. But what she did; it was calculated. She planned each one of those pregnancies. She made money off those babies and when they were no use to her any more she just killed them. It got to me." Olivia could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she blinked rapidly, forcing them back. They got the woman, she reminded herself. That woman would be going to prison for a very long time. Not that it changed the fact that four babies were dead.

"Because you want a baby." Fin's voice was low, his eyes on his plate. Olivia's head jerked up in surprise.

"What?"

"The case got to you 'cause you want to have a baby of your own and that woman was just throwin' them away." His eyes met hers and Olivia could see a myriad of emotions swirling there. She'd never noticed how emotive Fin's eyes were before.

"Fin…" she started, not sure where he was going with this. It was true; she was desperate to have a child of her own. But she didn't think it was common knowledge. Elliot knew, of course, because he was her partner. And deep down, Olivia had always hoped that one day maybe she would be having Elliot's baby. But she didn't want everyone at the Precinct talking about "poor old Olivia Benson, no man to give her a baby". She could feel her hackles going up and Fin saw it too.

"Just let me explain, ok?" He raised a hand, willing her not to hit him. He knew Olivia too well and knew that when she was cornered she didn't always react well. When she nodded her consent he took a deep breath. He felt like a fool for being nervous. He dealt with criminals every day. He was a grown man. He shouldn't be scared of offering what he was about to offer. But he knew that a lot rode on this and things could definitely take a turn for the worse. He just didn't want to ruin his friendship with Olivia if this didn't work out.

"I want to give you a baby." Well, apparently he wasn't going to ease into this. He was just going to blurt it right out. And judging by the expression on Olivia's face – it was _not _what she was expecting him to say.

"You want to give me a baby?" Olivia was dumbfounded. She didn't understand what Fin was saying.

"Yeah. My baby. Well, it would be our baby. Or your baby. But…yeah…" He trailed off pathetically, wishing he'd rehearsed this in his head more.

"You want to have a baby with me?" Olivia's brain seemed to be moving like molasses. She couldn't quite process what Fin was saying. He wanted to have a baby with her? As in, _make _a baby?

"I know you've wanted a baby for a long time, Liv. And I know that I'm not Stabler," he paused when she shot him a dirty look. "But you could spend the rest of your life waitin' for that fool to realise what he's got sittin' right in front of him. I could be the guy, Liv. If you wanted. I know it ain't conventional. But I know I have feelin's for you, and you care 'bout me. We could make it work. You deserve to be a momma. I don't want you to miss out on that." Fin sighed; relieved at getting what he'd been thinking about for months off his chest. This case had been the catalyst for him telling her.

Olivia's mind was reeling. A baby? After all this time it was like her dream was being handed to her on a silver platter. Fin was offering to have a baby with her. But what did that mean? She didn't love him but he was right; she cared about him deeply. Would he want to be in the baby's life? They weren't even dating. And what would happen at work? IAB would have a field day with this. And what would Elliot think? Her heart skipped a beat at that thought. What _would _Elliot think? She couldn't believe Fin had called her on her feelings for her partner. Were they that obvious? But he had a point. Elliot had never made any sign that he felt for her what she felt for him. Even since his divorce. She might spend the rest of her life waiting for him to make a move and by then it would be too late. She would have missed her chance at having a baby of her own. But to have a baby with Fin? What would that mean?

Fin watched the myriad of emotions flicker across Olivia's face. He could almost hear her thoughts as they raced through her mind. She was staring at him, her eyes wide, and he wondered if she really would hit him. He knew calling her on the Stabler issue was a risk, but he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to jerk her around like her idiot partner. Fin liked Stabler just fine, but the man was a Neanderthal who had no idea what he was missing. Olivia was a treasure and Elliot was blind to her.

"Baby girl?" He questioned tentatively, preparing himself for a fist to the face. His voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Fin, have you thought this through?" Her voice was strained.

"More than you know." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"You already have a son… I… would you…" Liv struggled to find the right words.

"This would be your child, Liv. I'd be as involved as you want me to be. If you don't want the baby to know I'm it's father I'd deal with that. And if you want it, I'd be there every step of the way."

"What about work?" Olivia hated asking, knowing that work was half the reason she'd never managed to have a serious relationship which might have eventually led her to having a child in a more conventional manner.

"What about it? We don't have to tell them. You'd still be able to work for a while. I mean, I wouldn't want you getting hurt or nothin' but I wouldn't make you give up the job."

"Fin…" She gave him a pained look. Fin cut her off, knowing that she was talking herself out of this.

"I get that it ain't conventional, baby girl. But think about it, yeah? It's just an offer. One friend to another. You want something so bad and I can give it to you. Work and all that – it will sort out. I don't want you to think you can't do this because of some stupid reason. If you want this, then I'm there for you. If you don't, well it's no skin off my nose."

"I'm going to need to think about this Fin. It's kind of a big deal." Olivia twisted her napkin in her hands, her eyes searching Fin's face for any hint of doubt. She needed to know if he meant this.

"Take all the time you need, baby girl. I know it's out there, and I know you weren't expectin' it. I was actually plannin' on askin' you on a date. But then this case came along." He shrugged nonchalantly. Olivia smiled. Only Fin could make something as huge as his proposition seem so casual.

"A date?" Olivia teased, glad for the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm no Stabler, but I like you Liv. No secret. Figured maybe if we spent some time together it might help make this seem a little less weird."

"You shouldn't keep comparing yourself to him, Fin." Olivia chided. It made her uncomfortable, how well Fin knew her. She didn't want constant reminders of her feelings for Elliot. It wasn't as though she wasn't already trying to figure out what he'd think of this whole situation.

"You spend seven years watching a woman watch another man; it becomes habit." Fin shrugged again. Olivia processed that. He'd been watching her for seven years. Was she really that blinded by Elliot as to not even notice another man watching her?

"Anyway, let me take you home. You can think it through. Let me know whenever." Fin threw some money on the table to cover the bill and stood. Olivia followed suit and allowed Fin to take her home.

Like a gentleman, Fin walked her to her door. Olivia smiled at the gesture. Despite his rough and tough exterior, Fin was really just a big softy. She was going to enjoy teasing him about it when her head stopped spinning.

"Thanks for dinner, Fin." She smiled.

"No problem. I meant what I said, Liv. Think about it."

"Trust me, I will." She smirked. "You kind of threw me a curveball."

"Gotta live dangerously." Fin chuckled.

"In our line of work?"

"Like you aren't addicted to it." Fin murmured, moving closer. He held back, their faces inches apart, for a moment; giving Olivia the chance to pull back. When she didn't he gently grazed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. It was merely a touch of the lips, a split second in time, barely enough for him to get the taste of her on his lips. He pulled back and caught her eyes.

"Night baby girl." He smiled.

"Night Fin." Her fingers traced her lips as he walked away and out into the night.

**Oh boy! A bit of a cliff hanger there. Well not really, but enough to keep you wondering what the? Hope you enjoyed! More to come but not until I get some reviews telling me what people think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Wish For**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean more than you know. It's good to know what people think. Again, I don't own anything. Here's the next chapter and things start to get a little heated up. Read and Review!**

"Earth to Liv? Liv you alive?"

Olivia was slowly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her partner's voice. He sounded irritated. Blinking and running a hand over her eyes, Liv looked up into his puzzled face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" She shuffled some papers on her desk, attempting to gather her thoughts.

"You looked like you were a million miles away." Elliot was studying her closely.

"I was just thinking." Olivia tried to brush it off. She looked at her partner, willing him to stop questioning her. He looked particularly handsome. His tie was loosened; the top two buttons of his shirt undone and he had a rugged, stubbled look that made her want to devour him. These thoughts, on top of the heavy ones she'd just been thinking were too much for her poor brain and Liv groaned.

"Liv?"

"Long day. I think I need coffee." She stretched and stood quickly. She needed to get away from him before she either jumped him or hit him. Right now the odds were tied.

"You still coming to the bar tonight?" Elliot's voice was too level and Liv wondered what he was playing at. She had almost forgotten about drinks at the bar. They were all going, as they sometimes did after a case. Drinks with the crew. It was always enjoyable. But Liv didn't know if she'd be up for it. She didn't know if she could manage spending any more time with Elliot or Fin. Her mind was still a tangled mess after Fin's proposal and it had been almost three weeks. He wasn't putting any pressure on her at all. He had really made it her decision and for that she was grateful. They'd been out a couple of times and Liv found herself enjoying his company. And that was where the problem lay. She was developing feelings for Fin. When she had feelings for Elliot. Not only did it feel like she was cheating on the man she'd been in a relationship in her head with for seven years, but she didn't know if she was ready to have feelings for someone else.

"I don't know…" She started. Elliot chuckled.

"C'mon Liv. You need to take a break. Come, have a few drinks, maybe we can grab something to eat. I miss you." His eyes found hers and Olivia could see that he was being genuine. Olivia felt herself about to give in.

"El…"

"C'mon Liv." He pleaded.

"Are you giving Stabler a hard time?" Munch came up behind her, coffee mug in her hand. He gave her a wan smile and chuckled. "Trying to bail out on us Olivia?"

"I'm wiped, John." Olivia laughed. Munch gave her a look over the top of his glasses.

"Excuses." He moved towards the coffee pot. Elliot chuckled. Liv sighed in exasperation, her eyes catching Fin's. He gave her a smile and Liv knew there was no way out of it. She was going to have to go. She _had _been wanting to talk to Fin, anyway, she supposed.

"Alright, I'll go. But only for a couple of drinks." She conceded, turning back to her work. She missed Elliot's disappointed look as he sat down. He'd been hoping she would let him drag drinks out into dinner.

Olivia buried herself in paperwork, hoping that it would replace the thoughts swirling around in her mind. What the night would bring she wasn't sure, but she knew it was going to be interesting. And she was certainly going to need a few drinks in her if she was going to talk to Fin.

The last few hours blurred together until it was time to leave. The guys were grabbing their coats, laughing with one another when Elliot saw Olivia still hadn't gotten up.

"Liv, you ready?" He asked, standing by her desk. She glanced up and sighed. _Time to face the music_, she thought to herself.

"Sure. Let's go." She put on her jacket and followed the guys out of the squad room.

O'Halloran's was buzzing when they got there. Luckily they were able to find an open booth and Olivia slid in quickly.

"You want a Sam Adams?" Fin asked, standing by the table. Olivia nodded. Fin made his way to the bar with Munch to order drinks.

"So what were you thinking about this afternoon?" Elliot asked, leaning across the table. Olivia felt a blush stain her cheeks.

"Nothing important." She lied. Elliot gave her his patented "I don't believe you for a second" look. "How are the kids?" Olivia changed the subject.

"They're good. It's my weekend this weekend and Maureen said she was going to try to come back from school. Will be nice to have them all together."

"I bet." She smiled, knowing how much his kids meant to him. "And Kathy has been alright?" She regretted asking, knowing that Kathy was still a touchy subject for Elliot.

"Yeah, she's fine." A slight frown settled on his features. Luckily Fin and Munch chose that moment to come back to the table. Fin placed a bottle in front of Olivia before sliding into the booth beside her.

"Here you go, baby girl." He said, passing it to her.

"Thanks." Olivia accepted the beer gratefully and took a long drag. Fin's eyes were on her lips as she licked them. He wanted to kiss her. Munch's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He had to stop himself from growling in frustration. Things had been going slowly with Olivia. He wasn't rushing her. He had no intentions of pushing her into anything; a relationship or otherwise. But he couldn't deny his feelings for her and it was hard to control the urge to kiss her every minute of the day. He also didn't want to draw attention to his feelings, or to the tender relationship he and Liv _had _struck up. As innocent as it was, and as new as it was; he didn't want people at the squad to get involved. He especially didn't want Stabler to get all up in his grill. With a sigh he sipped his beer and focused on small talk.

The conversation flowed in and out of work. Cases open and closed came up. More beers were brought. At some point Casey Novak joined them. Cragen passed through for a short while to say hi. Liv and Casey were up and dancing, laughing and urging John to show them his moves. The older man was not one to deny a challenge and was happily twirling Liv around the dance floor.

Elliot and Fin chuckled at their colleagues' antics. They were still seated in the booth, nursing beers. Liv had implored them both to dance with her, but neither had accepted. Elliot because he was an idiot and he was mentally cursing himself for it and Fin because he feared he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings. Liv had simply shrugged and returned to John and Casey.

"Long week," Elliot drawled, sipping his beer. Fin nodded, his eyes tearing from the dance floor to meet Elliot's.

"Yeah, it was a bitch. Weekend can't come quick enough." He agreed. He glanced back at the dance floor before catching Elliot watching him intently. "Problem?" His brow furrowed and he could feel his hackles rising. Despite he and Elliot getting over their issues with one another, the two still managed to get the testosterone flowing all too often and Fin knew he had a short fuse when it came to the other man.

"Not that I know of." Elliot shrugged, looking away and swigging his beer. He wasn't trying to cause trouble, and didn't want to spoil the night. But he had a niggling feeling that something was going on that he didn't know about. You weren't a cop as long as he was without learning to recognise when people were hiding things. But what was it he was missing? He suspected it had something to do with Liv, but that, too, was not a certainty. Whatever was going on with Fin was a mystery.

"I'm going to take a leak," Elliot said, getting up. Fin nodded but didn't comment.

Olivia had seen the two men eyeing each other at the table. She wasn't sure what had happened but both Fin and Elliot seemed to get over it pretty quickly before Elliot got up from the table. Seeing Fin on his own she knew that she had to talk to him. He caught her gaze and smiled softly. Olivia felt heat flush her cheeks as she swayed on the dance floor. She'd had enough to drink to leave her feeling tipsy and it was the liquid courage she needed. As John spun her she gracefully exited the dance and allowed Casey to take her place. Making her way back to the table she stumbled slightly and let out an uncharacteristic giggle as Fin's strong arms caught her. He made a move to make room on the bench seat but instead Olivia simply perched on his lap.

"Hey," she smiled, her forehead bumping his gently. Fin's arms wrapped around her, holding her steady and Olivia sighed, feeling his warmth.

"Hey," Fin tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. He pulled back slightly to catch her eye. "You drunk?" He asked with a chuckle. Olivia shook her head, giggling.

"Not drunk. Just buzzed." She smiled again, allowing their noses to touch. It didn't cross her mind that they were in public.

"Probably good." Fin mumbled, his brain losing focus as her hot little hands trailed across his shoulders and tickled the nape of his neck. He wanted to kiss her.

"You feel good." Liv mumbled, her lips caressing his gently. Fin murmured his approval and kissed her gently. He pulled back after a moment, knowing that the others might see. Glancing at the dance floor he saw that John and Casey were more than occupied trying to outdo each other at the Hustle. He smirked at his partner's quirks. Liv's fingers toying with the top button of his shirt brought him back to the creature in his lap.

"Where you goin' with this, baby girl?" He mumbled. His lips were drawn back to hers, unable to deny her. Liv moaned softly into his lips and Fin felt himself harden. Liv was enjoying the feel of him against her more than she had ever imagined she would. She squirmed in his lap, attempting to find a deeper angle for their kiss. Fin groaned as she created delicious pressure against his growing erection. There was no way she didn't feel his hardness and the way she was moving led him to believe she didn't mind one bit.

"Fin…" Liv murmured as his lips trailed down the column of her neck. Her eyes rolled and she saw the others dancing on the floor. They needed to get out of there.

"Liv?" Fin pulled back, catching her hooded gaze. He still wasn't sure where she was going with this. He wasn't going to complain about getting to make out with her, but this probably wasn't the greatest place to fool around if they wanted to keep it private. His hand settled on her thigh, trying to still her movements. Liv pulled his head gently to hers and tilted it, so her lips were by his ear. Her hot breath sent a shudder through him.

"I stopped taking my birth control," she whispered. Fin's eyes widened, surprised, and incredibly turned on by her statement. Liv pulled back to take in his reaction. Fin didn't disappoint. He nodded and gently eased her off his lap. Time to bounce.

Elliot's eyes were burning as he exited the bathroom and entered the bar. The first thing he had seen was Liv in Fin's lap. From his angle he couldn't see Fin's expression, but Liv looked drunk. Her eyes had that hooded look he'd seen in them before. She was tanked and she was obviously not thinking clearly if she was throwing herself all over Fin. He took a step forward, wanting to stop his partner from embarrassing herself. He didn't get the chance as he saw them stand and Fin lead Olivia by the hand over to John and Casey. Elliot quickly made his way over to them to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"-gonna take Liv home." Fin was saying. John was nodding, a smirk on his face.

"Can't hold your liquor, Liv?" he chuckled.

"I told you it had been a long week," Olivia teased, knowing that she had to play along if she and Fin were going to get out of there. She couldn't deny that she wanted him. What shocked her was how badly she wanted him. His kisses had lit a fire deep in her belly and she was longing for more. She wanted to see what else Fin could ignite in her.

"I can take you home, Liv." Elliot offered. He stepped forward and put his hand on her arm. He frowned when she shook him off, laughing good naturedly.

"You stay, El. Have fun. You need it. I'm going to go sleep this off." She gave him her patented _I'm fine _look, hoping he would drop it.

"I'm tired too. Let Fin stay and nurse his own partner's drunken ass. I'll take you." Elliot insisted. He didn't know why, but his gut was telling him not to let Liv leave with Fin.

"Hey! I am not drunk!" Munch protested. Fin was about to throw in his two cents when Liv squeezed his hand. He glanced at her.

"It's fine El. Fin's got it covered. I'll see you at work, ok?" She said with finality. Elliot sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with her without looking like an idiot or without drawing unneeded attention. He nodded.

"Alright. Call me tomorrow so I know you didn't choke on your own vomit." He said, defeated.

"Gross El. I'm not _that _drunk, gee." She gave him a playful smirk. "Bye guys." She said. Fin nodded to the others, always one for conserving words and he led Olivia out of O'Halloran's.

The cool air hit Olivia and cleared her head. Her hand was still in Fin's and she felt her skin tingling where it connected with his. A shiver went through her body. Fin glanced at her, feeling her shudder. Pulling on her hand he brought her closer to him and put his arm over her shoulders. The conversation inside had done nothing to quell his desire and he dipped his head to kiss her. When she responded enthusiastically, Fin groaned. He didn't want to take her underneath a street light. They needed to get back to his place and quick. He led her to his car and ushered her inside. The drive back to his place had never seemed longer.

**Mwah ha ha! Isn't that just the most evil place to leave this? Well, I like to keep you hanging. But will Olivia go through with this or will her conscience get the better of her? Only time, and the next chapter will tell…**


	4. Chapter 4

**What You Wish For**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the fantastic reviews! Really keeps me going! Just a heads up – I am literally at the airport about to step on a plane so I might not be able to review for a couple of days. I will as soon as I have internet and have unpacked clean underwear. Hope you enjoy this chapter – I added a bit of spice for your enjoyment. As always, not mine, wish they were but if I did own them they'd spend much more time naked! Read and review!**

"'Scuse the mess," he muttered as he opened his front door. It was harder to do than normal as he had Olivia wrapped around him, her lips attacking his eagerly. He was half carrying her, one hand gripping her ass, his other struggling with the key.

"Bachelor pad," Olivia mumbled, her lips never leaving his. She giggled and Fin swore he fell in love with her even more in that moment. It was a sound he'd never really heard her make and he wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing it. Slamming the door behind them he led them to his bedroom. His hands had worked their way up the back of Liv's shirt and were caressing the soft skin they found there. Her body melded to his as he kissed her and Fin groaned as his cock was pressed between them. He backed up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat, pulling Liv between his legs. His hands settled on her hips, holding her in place. He gazed at her, taking in her beauty. She was dishevelled; her short hair mussed, her cheeks reddened and her lips swollen from his kisses. She'd never looked so beautiful. God he loved her.

Romantic notions aside, Fin knew he had to make sure this was what she wanted. He knew she wasn't drunk, but he needed to know that she knew what she was doing.

"You sure?" he asked gently, his eyes catching hers. Liv saw the vulnerability there, but she also saw his strength. He cared about her. He was looking out for her. She nodded.

"I want this, Fin," she said softly, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Fin leant into her touch. "I want to try this."

Fin nodded. His hands swept across her stomach, catching the hem of her shirt and slowly inching it over her head. His lips traced each inch of skin as it was bared to him and his breath caught when he pulled back to see her in her bra. She was perfect. Olivia's eyes hooded as Fin's lips closed over her nipple through the soft fabric of her bra. His tongue laved the stiffened peak and she felt pleasure shoot through her. When his hand came up to caress her other breast a moan tore through her and her body undulated against him. Fin's other hand trailed up Olivia's spine, causing goose bumps in its wake. His fingers deftly worked the hooks of her bra and he slid the fabric from her body.

Olivia saw the passion blaze in Fin's eyes as he took in her naked breasts. She could have come just from his expression alone. She'd had her fair share of sexual encounters. There'd been the good, the bad and the memorable. But never before had a man made her feel the way Fin was making her feel just by looking at her. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on Earth and like he was going to devour her. She shuddered. If this was the unconventional way for having a baby, she was all for it.

"So perfect, baby girl." Fin groaned, leaning in and capturing her other nipple. His hands worked across her body, never settling. They teased Olivia, bringing her to the brink of completion repeatedly, before easing off and leaving her hanging. She growled in frustration, capturing Fin's lips in hers as his hands finally settled on the clasp of her pants. He had her dripping and desperate and he hadn't even taken her pants off? She couldn't take much more of it!

"Fin…" she half sighed, half groaned as his hands dipped beneath her panty line. Fin's breath hitched as he felt how wet she was for him. Pushing her pants from her hips he allowed the fabric to drop to the floor. "Please."

Fin smiled a little, pleased that she was so responsive. He pulled her to the bed and lay her beside him. Leaning up on his elbow, Fin allowed his eyes to travel the length of her delicious body. He'd only fantasised about this. The fact that she was actually in his bed was a little too much to process. Olivia's hot little hand on his manhood brought his thoughts crashing down around him. His hips gave an involuntary thrust into her hand and his eyes fluttered shut.

"I want you inside me, Fin," Olivia whispered. Her breath was ragged and her body was wound as tight as a snare drum. She needed him. Pulling her hand from the impressive bulge in his pants, Olivia gently unbuttoned Fin's shirt. His eyes watched her intently, still not believing this was happening. He had never been a passive lover, but he knew that Olivia could be easily scared. He wanted to give her the power. And he had no problem with her getting him naked.

Olivia's lips blazed a trail over Fin's chest, exploring every muscled outlined by his chocolate skin. He was so smooth and hard. She couldn't wait to feel him moving above her. Pushing his shirt from his broad shoulders, Olivia found his lips in a searing kiss. Unable to remain passive, Fin's hands pulled her to him and he ground his erection into her. He needed to feel her writhing around him. He wanted to make her scream.

"You're sure, Liv?" He asked again, restraint thick in his voice. Olivia met his gaze and nodded, touched that he would ask again, even when he was so worked up.

"I'm sure."

She didn't know what hit her. Fin rolled them so that he was on top; his pants were unbuttoned and slung low on his hips. Olivia's hands were alternating between running her fingers down his chest and pushing his pants down. Eventually she gave up and tangled them in Fin's hair. Their lips were devouring one another. Fin's hand delved into Olivia's heat; eliciting moans of ecstasy from her. Liv used her feet to push Fin's pants down his long legs.

"God, Fin!" She moaned, feeling them finally lie skin to skin. His erection lay pressed between them, thick and hard. Liv's hand circled his length and her eyes widened. Fin moaned, his hips thrusting into her hand.

"How did you keep _this_ a secret at work?" Liv asked, incredulous. Fin's mind took a moment to process her words and a few moments more to understand them. Initially he thought she meant how he kept his feelings for her a secret. Until he followed her gaze and saw her taking in his length. He chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Can't say I walk around the precinct without pants on." He tried to shrug, but nonchalance didn't quite work when a beautiful woman held your cock in her hand. Olivia giggled lightly, her fingers trailing his length. She gathered a pearly drop of pre come from the tip and brought her fingers to her lips, tasting him. Fin's eyes rolled closed and he groaned. It was the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Olivia Benson was going to be the death of him.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, her hips rolling against his. Her fingers caressed his face and her legs fell open further, allowing him to settle between them. "God, I want you," she confessed.

"Feelin's mutual, trust me." Fin smiled, kissing her. He ran his cock against her entrance, bumping her clit deliberately. He smirked as Olivia shuddered against him.

"Please, Fin. Don't tease me." She gazed at him and he could see the desperation in her eyes. Nodding, he positioned himself. He was about to ask her one more time when she beat him to the punch. "I'm sure, Fin. I promise. Please!"

And that was the moment that Fin lost himself in her for the first time. He slid into her wet heat inch by inch. Torturously slowly. Olivia's nails dug into his shoulders as she was stretched beyond all previous limits. Fin entered her slowly. Olivia wasn't sure if her was taking his time to torture her, to allow her time to adjust to him or if he was savouring the moment. For all she knew it was a combination of all three. All she knew was that her legs were already shuddering as an unexpected orgasm rolled through her.

Fin's breath caught in his throat as she tightened around him. She was already impossibly tight and he was trying his hardest not to hurt her. He knew that he was above average in that department and he had had more than one partner who couldn't take all of him. But when he felt Olivia come around him it was all he could do not to slam into her. As she came down from her high her wild eyes found his as she looked at him in shock.

"That's never happened before," she gasped, her chest heaving. Fin couldn't help the proud smirk that settled on his lips.

"Happy to oblige," he chuckled. Olivia managed to give him a weak slap on the shoulder before her head rolled back on the pillow as Fin filled her completely. They lay that way for several moments, adjusting to the feeling of being connected. Fin's head rested in the crook of Olivia's neck as he held himself above her. He felt her hips roll; just the slightest bit and he took that as an indication to move.

His lips found hers as he began to move in earnest. Olivia's legs wrapped themselves around his hips and Fin grunted at the change in angle. His hand dipped between them, drawing out another orgasm from Olivia. Her nails were leaving red marks down his back and Fin knew the marks would stay for days. The thought made him smile. His lips toyed with her nipples, driving her crazy as her internal muscles clenched around him. Fin had always wondered what Olivia would be like in bed and his fantasies were being put to shame. The real thing was so much better.

Fin was close but he wanted to bring Olivia to release one last time. He kissed her, slowing the movement of his hips to small circular thrusts. Olivia's legs tightened around him as her internal muscles did the same. Fin groaned. His tongue found hers and drew it into a slow, sensual dance. Olivia's hands caressed his face as they moved into something more serious, something deeper. Fin opened his eyes to find Olivia holding his gaze. With a final thrust he felt her shudder over the precipice into oblivion and he happily followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**What You Wish For**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next. What happens after…? How's Olivia going to take making the next move? How's Elliot going to deal with that? And what about Fin? Hope you enjoy. Read and review. I don't own them, you know the drill.**

It was early when Olivia woke. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room and memories of the night came flooding back. Drinks at O'Halloran's, dancing with John, kissing Fin…oh god! _Fin! _Her body reacted immediately at thoughts of Fin making love to her. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again she was still there, in Fin's bed. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She was overwhelmed by emotions. What had she done? She had been perfectly capable when she'd made the decision to sleep with Fin. And she didn't regret it, she didn't think. But had it been the right choice? They'd had sex. No. It had been more than sex. But that was something she couldn't think about right then. Fin had feelings for her. He'd never hidden that fact. But now she realised they went much deeper than she'd originally thought. Did she have feelings for him? Did she want to be with him? Oh god! They'd had sex. Without protection. Which was the point, she guessed. What happened if she got pregnant? Maybe she should have thought this through more.

Her head was churning. Too many thoughts and feelings at once and the after effects of a little too much alcohol. She needed water. Her gaze fell to Fin as he slept. He lay on his side, facing her. One hand was stretched out on the mattress towards her. It was as though he instinctively knew she would need some space but wanted her to know he was there. Olivia smiled, grateful that he was so understanding. She slowly eased her way out of the bed to go to the bathroom. She'd barely taken a step when his voice cut through the dark, soft and sleepy.

"You leavin'?" There was no accusation in his voice, no expectation, merely a question.

"How'd you know I was up?" Olivia asked.

"I'm a cop. I sleep light." Fin's eyes shone in the darkness, watching her.

"I was getting a drink." Olivia explained with a glance towards the bathroom. Fin nodded, still watching her. Olivia moved to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and drinking greedily. When she looked into the mirror she hardly recognised the person staring back at her. Her eyes were bright, despite the lack of sleep. Her skin glowed and she looked…happy. It was not an emotion she spent a lot of time feeling these days. With a sigh, Olivia ran a hand through her hair and turned off the water. She decided to push her thoughts down for the time being and enjoy being with Fin. He was asking nothing of her, and she knew he had her back. He wouldn't hurt her. She had to keep telling herself that.

She made her way back to the bedroom and slipped under the sheets. Fin hadn't moved and his eyes found hers in the darkness. He took her in, studying her expression. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"We can talk in the morning, baby girl. For now don't worry. Just enjoy the moment." His hand smoothed over her hair and down her back, holding her to him. Olivia sighed against him, realising just how easily Fin made her worries disappear. He kissed her again, with more passion and moved until he was above her. With the same slowness, the same gentle movement he entered her, bringing her pleasure and release until they both slept. As Olivia drifted into slumber in his arms she thought to herself – _this is what I wished for. _

Elliot couldn't sleep. His thoughts were on his partner. Where was she? He'd called her cell twice and received no answer. A drive past her apartment building showed the lights were out but that meant nothing. She was probably asleep. But why did he have this niggling feeling? Why did he feel like he might have missed his chance?

It felt like being a naughty child with a secret. Olivia couldn't help the flush that kept staining her cheeks. Elliot had commented more than once and her excuse that the office was hot didn't seem to be flying. He'd given her a long, assessing look before returning to his paper work.

How she longed for a case. Anything to get them out of the office. Every now and then her gaze would drift over to Fin as he worked. Memories of his hands on her, his mouth on her, his body on her kept flooding her mind and then she would blush. Then Elliot would give her his look and the whole cycle would happen again.

She still couldn't believe how amazing Fin had been. She'd woken the next morning still wrapped in his arms and for the first time she hadn't felt the need to run. She'd been content to lie there. She knew that it meant she trusted Fin, but she didn't know if she trusted her feelings. She didn't want to hurt him. When he'd woken and kissed her she was even more confused. They had sex before he'd made her breakfast. And then they had sex again, on the kitchen counter. It was like she was 25 all over again. Fin hadn't argued when she insisted on going home. Instead he'd simply kissed her goodbye and said he'd call. But she'd called him first. That night. He spent the night, and subsequently, the rest of the weekend. Most of it they spent in bed.

And now she couldn't stop thinking about it. How could he sit there looking so cool and calm when all she could think about was ripping his clothes off and taking him there on her desk? When every glance at him brought back memories of him taking her on her sofa that morning? How could he be focused right now?

With an angry growl that had all three men looking at her in confusion Olivia slapped the paperwork down on her desk and stormed to the locker room. Maybe the punching bag would help her shake off her agitation. Sitting at a desk all day certainly wasn't helping.

Elliot found her, sweat soaked, beating the punching bag to a pulp. Stepping behind it he held the heavy bag, absorbing her blows. Olivia didn't meet his eyes until she had exhausted herself. Finally, spent, with limp arms she flopped onto one of the benches and took a deep gulp from her drink bottle.

"Want to talk about it?" Elliot asked, sitting beside her.

"Nothing to talk about El," Olivia hedged. She really couldn't talk about this with _him. _

"Maybe I can help." Her partner gazed at her, trying to catch her eyes. Olivia denied him, her eyes fixing firmly to the bottle in her hands.

"It's nothing El. I'm just feeling antsy sitting around all day. You know how much I hate ass duty." She attempted a smile.

"Let's go get some lunch. My treat." Elliot tentatively rested his hand on her arm. Olivia finally turned to look at him and he smiled. "Knew food would get your attention." He grinned.

"El…" Olivia started to protest. With all of her mixed feelings about Fin she just didn't know if she could handle any more about Elliot.

"No excuses, Liv. I want to spend time with you. And you need to eat. Two birds, one stone. Go get showered." He stood, giving her a matter of fact look and leaving the gym. Olivia sighed in frustration. Damn him and his sexy control freakish-ness.

Liv made her way back into the locker room and showered quickly. She didn't feel any better for her workout. If anything, it left her feeling unsatisfied in the way that only one thing could possibly make it better. _Guess it's true what they say. When you've gone without for so long… _She chuckled lightly at her thoughts and did up her blouse. She was getting addicted to sex. Or addicted to Fin. She wasn't quite sure which.

Elliot was waiting for her when she re-entered the squad room. Fin caught her attention, giving her a questioning look. Liv didn't get the chance to respond as Elliot's hand settled on her back and he ushered her out of the door. They went to their usual diner, snagging a table and ordering. Olivia could feel Elliot looking at her and she caught his gaze.

"What's wrong, El? Something on my face?" She teased. Elliot frowned, realising he'd been caught out.

"You're such a cop," he chuckled, sipping his coffee. "I'm just trying to figure out what's different about you today."

"What?" Olivia's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know. You seem different. Something's changed. Did you get a haircut?" Elliot was studying her closely.

"Um…yeah." Olivia lied, looking away quickly. Goddamn Elliot. He was too perceptive for his own good.

"Oh. Well you look good." Elliot gave her his charm smile. He didn't think a haircut was what was different but it was a start. He felt like Olivia was hedging him and he didn't know why. He wanted their relationship to be back to normal. Or better than normal. He didn't want this. He wished he knew how to fix the mess he'd made.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled, her cheeks turning red. A compliment from Elliot was a rare thing, even if he didn't know why he was giving it. Olivia's stomach flip flopped as her feelings for Elliot assaulted her. She almost moaned when his hand reached across the table to rest on hers. Her eyes locked to their hands.

"How was your weekend?" Elliot asked, innocuously. Olivia met his gaze.

"It was alright." She managed. He was going to know she was hiding something. _Oh god! _Liv hated lying to him. She wanted to confess the whole thing and beg his forgiveness. She didn't want him to think badly of her.

"Do anything special?" Elliot was eyeing her over the top of his coffee cup. His eyes were scolding blue; so sharp and piercing. Olivia could have lost herself in them.

"Same old stuff. How bout you?" Deflection – always a good defensive tactic.

"Good. The kids say hi." He smiled when Olivia smiled at that. He knew she cared about his kids; that was one of the many reasons he loved her. "I called you a bunch of times."

_Ah, there it is. _Olivia thought. She'd seen the missed calls but figured she would arouse more suspicion if she called him back in the state she was in on the weekend than if she ignored them. Besides, she had been plenty busy with Fin.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to tune out for the weekend." Elliot nodded, accepting and understanding that. Olivia sighed with relief.

"And Fin got you home alright?" Elliot watched her closely. Only the fact that she had been a cop for so many years allowed Olivia the strength she needed to school her features.

"Yeah, no problem." She gave him a light smile, as if it hadn't been a loaded question.

"I would have driven you home." Elliot said slowly. He seemed to have something on his mind. Olivia's brow furrowed slightly.

"It's no big deal, El. Fin was leaving, and he offered me a ride."

"Yeah, but you're _my _partner." Elliot insisted. Olivia's frown deepened. What was this about?

"Of course I am, El. It was just a ride home." _And a ride all night, _Olivia's nasty inner demon whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's supposed to look out for you. I'm the one who should make sure you aren't too drunk to be alone. I'm the one who…" _Who you are supposed to throw yourself at._ He wanted to say it, but didn't. He knew Olivia would likely punch him for that.

"Elliot. You _are _my partner. And you do look out for me. We're here now, aren't we? You're making sure I eat." Olivia squeezed his hand gently, feeling electricity burn through her at the touch.

"It's not enough, Liv." Elliot confessed. He looked pained. "I care about you. I want you to know that. I want you to know…" he trailed off, trying to steal the courage to tell her. "I care about you as more than a partner, Liv." His eyes found hers.

"I care about you as more than a partner, too, El. You're my best friend. Gee, no fight we have is going to change that." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like Elliot's intensity. He was starting to freak her out.

"No! Liv, I…argh this shouldn't be so hard." He ran a hand over his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. "You'd think at my age I'd be able to tell a beautiful woman that I have feelings for her!" He growled in frustration before his eyes widened, realising what he'd just said.

"You…" Olivia's mouth had actually fallen open in surprise. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but her mind couldn't process that right then. Had Elliot just said what she thought he'd said?

"I like you Liv. A lot. In a non-partner-ly way." He chuckled at his own awkward confession. "Liv? Say something. Please."

Olivia Benson's world had actually just come to a standstill. After seven years of pining after her completely unattainable partner, he had chosen the day _after _she had decided to move on with her life to confess his feelings for her. He either had the worst timing on the planet or he was a complete and utter asshole. What did this mean? Was he asking her for a relationship? After all this time was he finally saying what she had longed to hear? Or was this just Elliot feeling guilty for being a jerk one to many times and thinking this was the only way he could make up for it?

"I know its kind of out of the blue," he chuckled, still trying to garner a reaction from his partner. "But I just…I don't want to lose you Liv. I don't know what's going on with you, but I know something's up. I want you to know you can trust me. You can count on me. I want you to…to give this a chance. To give _us _a chance." His mind conjured the image of his partner on Fin's lap and he felt a surge of jealousy race through him. "I hope I'm not crossing the line with this."

"I have to go." Liv stood up abruptly, knocking her coffee over. Elliot stood too, brushing coffee from his jacket, giving his partner a confused look.

"Liv, wait." He tried, reaching for her. Liv shook her head. She looked like a deer in the headlights; eyes wide, body tense. Elliot realised he'd cornered her and mentally slapped himself. He should have eased into this. "Liv, I'm sorry. Sit. Let's talk about something else."

"I have to go." She said again, more firmly. She quickly exited the diner, stopping outside to take a deep breath. Her stomach was roiling and she felt like she was going to vomit. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Elliot sitting at the booth, his head in his hands. She felt awful for leaving like that but she just couldn't take any more. She needed air. She needed space. She needed Elliot not to be looking at her like that and not to be saying the words she had longed to hear him say for so long. She quickly walked away, letting the cool air slap her in the face as she tried to gather her thoughts. Feeling her phone vibrate again she pulled it out of her pocket. There were two texts.

_You ok, baby girl?_

_Fin_

The second was from Elliot.

_Liv, I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out. _

_El_

Olivia frowned as she read them, thinking. What should she do? They were both concerned about her. Both wanted to look after her. Both wanted her to be happy. And she had feelings for both of them. But which would make her happy? With a sigh, Olivia hit reply.

_Come to my place as soon as you can._

_Liv._


	6. Chapter 6

**What You Wish For Chpt 6**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and favourites. It means a lot to me and it really does help motivate me to write. When I hear from people what they like and don't like about the story, or just that they enjoy reading it, it makes me feel like people actually ARE reading it! So I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger (not really) in the last chapter. Who did Liv message? Was it Fin or El? What's she going to do about Elliot's admission? Will she leave Fin? Read and you will see my dear readers. And please, don't forget to review. As to me owning them? What's the time Mr Wolf? Time for some SMUT!**

Elliot threw himself into his chair and shoved files out of his way. He was mad. Mad at himself for being such an ass. Mad that he hadn't taken a chance sooner and told Liv how he felt. Mad that he hadn't gone about it differently. Mad that she hadn't replied to his text. But mostly he was just mad.

"You alright?" Munch called from his desk across the room.

"Fine," Elliot growled, not looking up.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She had to go." Elliot rubbed his eyes viciously. He was just so damn _mad! _He felt his phone vibrate and grabbed it hastily. Hoping it was a text from Liv he flipped it open.

_Hey daddy,_

_Can't make it back from school next week. Will call later._

_Love _

_Maureen xox_

Elliot growled again.

Fin gently rapped his knuckles against the hard wood of Liv's door. He'd gotten her text and made a cock and bull excuse to get out of the office. Avoiding Elliot's inquisitive gaze was harder to avoid than Cragen wanting an explanation. Fin was no dummy. He knew something had gone down between Elliot and Liv when they'd gone to lunch. Liv not returning had been a pretty big clue. But Elliot had been moody and confrontational since his return and the whole squad was avoiding him.

Fin was worried. Liv's text wasn't like her. And asking him to go to her apartment in the middle of the day when they should both be at work? It was pretty risky. His mind struggled to find a logical conclusion. Had Stabler hurt her? His fists clenched at the thought. He'd kill the man if he had. The niggling voice in the back of Fin's mind told him that Olivia had probably asked him there to call the whole thing off. He didn't want to entertain that thought. He felt like things had been going great. Sure, it had only been one weekend, but they got along. And god did they have chemistry! He'd spent the whole day trying not to think about how good they'd been in bed. It was a struggle to remain professional at work. Maybe that was what Liv was having trouble with.

He heard her moving towards the door and took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever was coming. The door swung open and Fin took in Olivia. She was dressed in sweats and a t shirt. He'd never seen her look so casual. She looked gorgeous. But he could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He reached out and touched her arm. Liv's big brown eyes found his and Fin couldn't help but pull her to him in a comforting hug. "What happened?" Fin's words brushed against her ear. Olivia's arms tightened around him momentarily before she pulled back. She turned back into the apartment, expecting Fin to follow. He did so, closing the door quietly behind him.

"You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good. You gonna tell me why you called me out of work?" Fin tried to keep his tone light, but he was anxious to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry Fin." Olivia looked at her hands in frustration. Fin sighed. Here it comes.

"Liv," he started.

"Are you serious about this?" Her eyes found his and he saw the panic in them.

"About what, exactly?" Fin wanted to know what they were talking about, before he could help her.

"About helping me to have a baby?" Liv's teary eyes held his gaze, and Fin could see the emotions swirling. He hoped their baby would have her eyes.

"I don't have a single doubt, baby girl."

"Even if we aren't…" Olivia waved a hand between the two of them.

"Aren't what, Liv?" Fin's brow furrowed.

"A couple. I mean, Fin, what we are doing…is this something or is this just us having a baby?"

"What happened Liv? Between you and Stabler?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this, Fin." Liv averted her gaze quickly and Fin sighed, wishing she wouldn't lie to him.

"I'm in, Liv. You knew that from the start. I told you I wanted to help you have a baby. Anythin' else that might be happenin' between you and me – that's just a bonus."

"But if nothing happens between you and me?"

"Baby girl, I ain't runnin' scared 'cause you and me might not work out. We weren't together before we started tryin' to get you pregnant. I wasn't expectin' anythin' more but like I said, I care about you. I feel like we are on a good thing right now but it ain't nothin' serious. I'm happy to go with it and see what happens." Fin stumbled over his speech, wishing he could be more eloquent. He'd never been too good at expressing his feelings and he felt pretty invested in his feelings for Olivia, making it all the more difficult to tell her.

"So you would accept it if I saw someone else?" Olivia was watching him intently. Fin schooled his features, trying to hide his pain at the mere suggestion of her seeing someone else.

"Are you seeing someone?" He couldn't help but ask. Olivia shook her head.

"No. But if I were to I'd want to know that you weren't going to go after him." Fin couldn't help but chuckle, despite the seriousness of it.

"Ain't my style, baby girl. I told you already; I ain't Stabler." He gave her a small smile before sobering. "But my question is – wouldn't you rather have a baby with the guy you were seein' instead of me?"

Olivia thought about his words for a long moment. Fin felt his hands clenching and unclenching as he waited. His palms were sweating. Finally Liv looked up and spoke.

"I want to have a baby, Fin. And I don't know when, or if, I will ever be in a serious enough relationship with someone to have one. I don't want to wait until it's too late. Like you said, you have something that can help me, and you are willing to do this for me _now, _when I want it to happen. I've waited too long to be with someone to have a baby. It's time that I make this decision for me. But I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to know that." Her eyes pleaded with him, full of unshed tears. Fin had never seen Olivia cry until now and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I knew what I was gettin' myself into, Liv. And I ain't backin' out. You want us to stop, you say the word. You want more, you say the word. I'll take care of me."

Olivia nodded and Fin could see the relief wash over her. He still had no idea what was going on in her mind but it was clear that she had come to some decisions. Fin only hoped that she would let him stick around long enough to show her he could be _that _guy.

"You want to have another go?" She asked him, finally, with a coquettish smile. Fin raised his eye brows and looked at her in wonder.

"Right now?" he queried, knowing that if she said _that second _he'd be ready to go. He hated that he could be so easily turned on by her, after such a deep conversation. But he had to remind himself that he was here to give her a baby. That was the whole point of it, after all. Feelings aside, Fin wanted to be the guy that showed her he could be trusted. He wanted to prove to Olivia that he would follow through on his word and he would give her the one thing she wanted most in the world.

"If you aren't in the mood…" Olivia teased, a wicked glint in her eye. Fin growled and pulled her to him, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers. Her body was flush against his and she moaned when she felt his hardness.

"I'm always in the mood for you, baby girl." Fin growled before crashing his lips to hers. His tongue sought hers and drew it into a duel for dominance. Olivia's body writhed against his, rubbing in sensuous circles against his growing erection. Her hands pulled at his shirt as Fin's made short work of her sweats. He took her there, on the sofa, with her legs trembling around him, her lips burning against his. His body shuddered with the pleasure of it, the knowledge that both of them should be at work and yet here they were. But in the back of his mind, despite being buried deep in the hot depths of the most gorgeous woman he knew, Fin couldn't help but wonder if Elliot Stabler was about to get his girl.

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come. I know there was a delay. Too much flying around the world will do that to you. But I hope to finish this story this week so the updates SHOULD be coming fast and furious. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Who should Liv choose?**


	7. Chapter 7

**What You Wish For Chpt 7**

**Because I felt bad for not posting in a week here is another chapter for tonight! I'm trying to get this story moving along. I know where it is going and what is going to happen and I want it to get there. I have another great SVU story brewing in my head and I cant start that one until this one is finished! We left off with Olivia and Fin sorting some things out but what about Elliot? Where does he stand in all of this and what is going to happen with him and Olivia? Will she tell him what's happening? Will she give him a chance? Will he find out on his own? This is a bit of a fluffy chapter. Hope you like. Read and Review! I own nothing!**

Elliot Stabler was not a man who was good at controlling his temper. There were a lot of things that would set him off; traffic, paedophiles, wife beaters, stupid questions, and adverts at a good point in a TV show, his ex-wife, and running out of beer – the list went on. But _the _number one thing that made him made was anything to do with his partner. Or more specifically; anything to do with his partner that 1. Did not involve him, 2. He did not agree with or 3. Involved another man. And Elliot Stabler was almost 100% positive that what was going on with his partner at the moment involved all three.

Olivia had dated men before. Elliot was not so stupid and pigheaded to believe that she had been celibate all the time he'd known her. In fact, on more than one occasion Olivia had shown up to a crime scene in beautiful dresses, her hair and makeup perfect, clearly having been torn from a date. Even then, when he'd still been married and faithful, Elliot had noticed her beauty. He'd been more than conscious of her delicate perfume, the heat of her skin, the way her hair would tickle her shoulders. Despite his apologies for calling her from her dates, he'd never once been sorry. He'd always been glad that yet another man had been ditched so that she would spend the evening with him.

He was a jealous man, he would admit that. It hadn't always been aimed towards Liv. When he and Kathy had first gotten together he had been incorrigible. Any man that so much as looked at Kathy for a moment too long would end up at the business end of his fist. He was jealous of his children's time – especially his daughters. He hated when they chose to spend it with young, no good, men than with their father. But he had always been jealous of anything related to Olivia. Even her shirts – fitting her so snugly; wrapped around her warm, soft skin. Yes, he was in deep and he knew it.

Despite his penchant for violence; his tendency to lead with his fists rather than his brain; Elliot was not a stupid man. He wouldn't be as good a detective as he was if he were stupid. He'd gotten an education. The marines taught him book smarts and street smarts. Years on the force had taught him to read people; to spot a liar. He knew by the tiny imperfections in their recounts, their excuses, their descriptions when they were being untruthful.

And all of that was what was giving him grief with Olivia Benson.

Because he knew that she was keeping something from him. And he was almost certain that it had something to do with Fin.

That day after the diner incident Olivia never came back to the squad. She had called in sick and stayed off for the rest of the day. After Fin hastily left on some errand Elliot had been left to work the case with Munch. Fin's abrupt reappearance about two hours later left them all questioning where he'd been. Fin had been tight lipped and nonchalant. Despite watching him like a hawk for the rest of the day, Elliot could not figure out what was happening, or why he had such a bad feeling. He just couldn't shake the hunch that there were too many connections between Olivia and Fin at the moment.

When Olivia had come back to work the next day Elliot had tried to act normally. He didn't want to push what he'd said in the diner, not wanting to upset her again. But Olivia seemed to have forgotten about storming out. If anything, she'd been in a great mood – as though she had finally sorted out what had been plaguing her. She'd laughed with him, smiled, brushed her hand against his arm and even brought him coffee. Elliot's head was swimming with it. He just couldn't read what was going on. Women! They were going to be the death of him.

Which was why, a week after the whole mess in the diner, he was surprised to look up from his mountain of paperwork to see Liv watching him intently, the end of her pen resting against her lip.

"Everything ok?" He asked, giving her his trademark smirk. Liv shook herself out of her reverie, her cheeks staining red at being caught staring. Elliot felt his smirk grow, enjoying the fact that she had so clearly been checking him out.

"Sure. I was just thinking." She gave him a smirk of her own before chewing on the pencil again. Elliot's eyes were drawn to her mouth, wishing he could kiss her. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts. What was he doing? He didn't even know where he stood with her right now and he was thinking about kissing her? He needed to get a grip.

"Oh yeah. And what could you be thinking about that has you completely spaced out Benson?" He leaned back in his chair, hands going behind his head. At least a little bit of casual banter would give him a break from dreaded paperwork.

"Nothing much. I was thinking I need to buy some groceries." She sniggered at his surprised look. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Well, not really. Seeing as any time I have _ever _been to your apartment your fridge is a barren place."

"That was only a couple of times, El!" Olivia laughed. "And besides. There _was_ food in there."

"Leftover Chinese takeout doesn't count, Liv." Elliot smiled, pleased that she had used her nickname for him.

"There was other stuff in there." Olivia argued, pouting slightly. Elliot resisted the urge to lean in and grab her lip.

"Beer. Some off milk. A tub of yogurt. Still not really going to win you the argument." Elliot smirked again.

"Well I guess that's why I need to go buy some groceries." Liv finished triumphantly. Elliot laughed, nodding.

"Why the sudden urge to have more than coffee and leftovers in your place?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Just wanted a change." Her expression quickly clouded over and Elliot immediately sensed that she didn't want to go into detail. He frowned slightly but decided to shrug it off. After all, it was just groceries.

"Oh well. It can't hurt. I'm sure your stomach lining will thank you for putting something other than coffee in it all the time." Elliot quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah. Actually, you could come along if you want." Liv said. Elliot had to process her words for a moment to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Come with you grocery shopping?" He couldn't help but be a little incredulous. Was she asking him on a date? Was this her way of saying she wanted something more too? Who invited someone grocery shopping? His mind couldn't work its way around the situation.

"Yeah. I figure you'd know what's good to get. What sort of things a normal person would keep in their refrigerator."

"I guess I have _some _experience in these matters." Elliot teased. He could go shopping with Olivia. They could act like that was normal, he was sure of it.

"Tonight?" Olivia's eyes found his.

"I don't have any other plans. And actually, I _do _need to get some milk." He smiled. This might actually be fun.

The rest of the day dragged its way along. It was spent mostly at a desk completing paperwork – no officer's friend. By the end of the day Elliot was itching to do something, _anything _and it was a welcome relief when Olivia put down her pen for the last time and looked at him.

"You about ready to go?"

"God yes! Let's get out of here!" Elliot all but leapt out of his seat and grabbed his jacket. It was starting to get cold now and he glanced at Olivia's thin coat. "Are you going to be warm enough?" He asked, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"I'm hot blooded. I'll be fine." Olivia shrugged into her coat. Truth be told; she'd been sweltering in the office and was relishing the idea of the cool air on her face. She'd walked to the precinct that morning. Fin had offered her a ride, having stayed the night before but she'd turned it down. The walk was always refreshing and it gave her the chance to clear her head before work each morning. She'd never had the urge to do it before, but Olivia didn't mind the change to her routine.

Following Elliot out of the precinct and to his car she smiled to herself. This was nice. Going somewhere to do a completely normal, menial task with Elliot. It seemed peaceful. So long as he didn't keep asking her prying questions. She knew he was aware that something was going on between her and Fin, even if he didn't know what. He'd been watching the two of them like a hawk for weeks and would question almost everything the two said to each other at work.

Olivia was grateful to Fin for his professionalism. He let nothing show while at the precinct. He was completely neutral and acted no differently towards her than he had before they started sleeping together. He had her back, he looked out for her, but he had always done that. But when they were outside of work he was a completely different man. Passionate, loving; always touching her, kissing her. He would hold her hand even if they were just sitting on the sofa. Olivia wasn't sure what it meant; was Fin secretly a really touchy feely guy or did he think that they were something more than they were. It hurt her to think too much about it. She didn't like to think that she was using Fin for his sperm, even if that technically was what she was doing. She knew he had feelings for her, and she definitely felt _something _for him but she didn't know if she was going to be able to give him what he wanted. It helped that she knew he was committed to giving her a baby. He'd made that perfectly clear. No matter what happened between them, he was all in for helping her get pregnant. She only hoped that everything else would fall into place once that happened.

Elliot pulled into a space at the grocery store and they got out. Elliot grabbed a cart and led Liv into the store.

"Right, are you after fruits and vegetables? Or long lasting products?" He asked matter of factly. Liv couldn't help but laugh.

"El, two things. One – you are _way _to organised at this. And two – I _have _been grocery shopping before so even though it's been a while, let's not act like I'm one of your kids." She chastised. El nodded, realising he was being a bit of a dick.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. But trust me; it does help to have a plan when you come in here. Otherwise you'll get stuck for hours."

"Ok." Liv looked around for a moment and felt slightly overwhelmed. What _did _she want to get? She wasn't really sure what had spurred the urge to go grocery shopping in the first place but something was telling her it was time to stop living primarily on take out and coffee.

"You look a little green, Liv." Elliot laughed. He was unaccustomed to seeing his partner so out of her depth.

"Where should we start?"

"How about we go through the fresh produce first. You can decide if you want something as we go past." Elliot smiled, enjoying the opportunity to do this every day task with his partner.

"Ok. I can do that."

Olivia flopped onto her sofa, exhausted. Elliot landed with a thud beside her.

"So much for your plan of attack theory." She muttered, her arm going over her eyes in exasperation.

"Hey, if you'd been able to make decisions on what you wanted we would have been out of there ten times quicker!"

"It isn't my fault they had so many options. I wanted to make sure I was getting the best product." Olivia argued. She knew she'd ben pedantic in the supermarket but she couldn't help it. She'd wanted to read the labels on jars and make sure that the food she was buying was indeed better than the takeout she'd been living off. It was just such an out of character activity for her to go grocery shopping that once she'd started she'd found she'd really enjoyed the experience. She'd liked walking up and down the aisles with Elliot, telling jokes, laughing, arguing over what to buy. It had seemed normal. It had seemed like something she'd wanted for a long time and thought she'd never get to have.

"I guess we have to put it all away now."

"We? That's your job Liv! I pushed the cart!" Elliot laughed. Liv hit his arm and stood.

"Would you like a drink?" She moved towards the kitchen where there were bags of groceries on the floor and bench. "I now have more than beer and coffee to offer you."

Elliot laughed again and stood. He moved to the kitchen area and started to unpack the bags.

"I'm good for now. Let's get these frozen things into the freezer before they melt."

They set about the arduous task of unpacking everything. Elliot was overwhelmed with just how much Liv had bought. All kinds of things and he wondered if she would actually get around to eating them. It was hard for him to imagine her cooking. It had always been a running joke at the squad that the only thing Olivia Benson couldn't do was cook. An idea stuck him.

"You want me to teach you to make something?" It was out of the blue and the offer surprised both of them. Elliot didn't know why he did it, except that he wasn't ready to leave and he was enjoying the domesticity of the situation. He would happily share a life with Olivia if this was what it would be like.

"Like what?" Olivia sounded sceptical.

"Something easy. You may have all this food now, but you have to know what to do with it if it's going to be any use to you."

Olivia frowned, thinking it over before finally nodding. Elliot smirked. This could be fun.

In the end he taught her how to make spaghetti and meatballs. It was simple, quick and always a good meal. He had the sneaking suspicion that Olivia knew more about cooking than she let on and was simply indulging him in teaching her but it had been fun and they'd made a wonderful mess of the kitchen. But the meal tasted amazing and the conversation was flowing easily and Elliot was happy just to be there.

"This is nice," Liv admitted as she sipped at her wine. It was as though she'd been reading his thoughts. Elliot nodded readily.

"Yeah, it is. I've enjoyed tonight, Liv."

"Me too. It's easy. Being like this. When we aren't trying to kill each other we get along pretty well, Stabler." She joked. Elliot nodded and took her plate, taking them to the kitchen. Olivia followed with the glasses and put them in the sink.

"Thanks for having me over," Elliot smiled, his hand reaching out of its own volition and tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Olivia knew that he was going to kiss her. She could see it in his eyes. The way his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment before he leant in. She froze. She didn't know what to do. She'd dreamt of this moment for years.

Elliot's eyes held hers for a moment before his lips touched hers. He felt Liv tense; her whole body going stiff. He almost pulled back, almost, until he felt her soften fractionally against him. He moved his lips, enticing her to kiss him back and that was when he felt her melt against him. His hands tangled gently in her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her gently. Liv kissed him back, her tongue meeting his in a gentle dance. He tasted of spaghetti and red wine and she wanted to taste more. Moaning into the kiss her hands grasped his shoulders.

Elliot didn't want to push his luck and pulled back after several moments. They both caught their breath for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I should probably get going," Elliot admitted begrudgingly. He didn't really want to leave, but he didn't want to push things and he wanted to leave on a good note before Liv had the chance to talk herself out of what had just happened.

"Wait, Elliot." Liv started but Elliot was already grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

"Can I take you out tomorrow night, Liv?" He was asking as he turned to look at her. Liv didn't know what to say. She needed to tell him. He needed to know before things got too serious.

"El,"

"Just say yes, Liv. I'll take you to a movie, dinner. It will be fun." He gave her his charm smile.

"El…" Liv tried again, the words still evading her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. I'll swing by and pick you up in the morning." He gave her a grin and turned to leave. Liv realised she had to say something and _now. _

"I'm sleeping with Fin!" She blurted.

Elliot turned back to her in slow motion and Olivia saw the shock registering on his face.

What had she done?

**Duh duh dahn! Couldn't help myself! I will brace myself for your rage! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So now Elliot knows, what's going to happen? I'm sure there were better ways that Liv could have told him – maybe even ways that included an explanation as to **_**why **_**she was sleeping with Fin. But we all know there would be no drama without drama so let the drama roll! Please tell me what you think! A LOT of people are saying they want this to be Olivia and Fin so if that's the feedback I keep getting that might be where I will go with it. Let me know your preference**

**Fic xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**What You Wish For Chpt 8**

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. All of a sudden work got crazy and I've been doing a stack of work at nights too. I've been completely snowed under but here it is! Another chapter. I will do my absolute best to get another one up this weekend. I know how painful it is to have to wait for updates. Please stick with me. This story is about to get interesting :P I really appreciate all of your reviews! Keep them coming! They definitely make the motivation to write keep coming. And I love hearing who you want Liv to end up with. Believe it or not it does have some influence in my writing. Enjoy! Read and Review! And remember I own nothing!**

The silence dragged on. And on. And on. Olivia was frozen to the spot, her hand half raised to her mouth, her body hanging in flight or fight mode. Her brain was running on overdrive. Had she really blurted the truth out to Elliot? Had the last words out of her mouth really being "I'm sleeping with Fin"? Her eyes were glued to Elliot; reading his expressions, trying to predict his reaction. There was a bulging vein throbbing in his forehead. He was pissed. That much was obvious. But she wasn't sure how he was going to show it. For a split second she was afraid of him. Not for herself – she knew he'd never hurt her. But for Fin.

"What?" Elliot finally asked, his voice so thick with emotion that Liv didn't know what to do.

"El…I…" Liv tried to find the right words. She wanted to explain but was scared that if she tried to speak Elliot would snap.

He turned his eyes to hers and her heart cracked a little. He looked like a young boy who'd had his favourite toy taken away by another kid. Olivia's anger flared a little when she realised that _she _was that toy.

"You're sleeping with Fin?" His voice cracked a little, and his eyes were wide. He was obviously trying to make it more real for himself.

"El…" Olivia's mouth fumbled around for the words. She could see his brain rapidly jumping to conclusions and knew she needed to say something quickly. He was going to get this all wrong.

"What about us?" He asked, with such a disappointed expression on his face. "I thought you wanted to give us a shot?" His eyes implored hers.

"It's not what you think!" There! Olivia managed to get something more than "El" out. She took a half step forward. Elliot's hand shot up, telling her to stay where she was. He couldn't handle her touching her right then. His emotions were too mixed up, he was hurting too much. All he wanted to do was land a fist in Fin's face for touching _his _partner.

"You just told me you are sleeping with _Fin._" His anger surfaced almost viciously. "What am I supposed to think?"

"He's helping me get pregnant." Olivia admitted, her face going red. Elliot's eyes widened almost comically.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. His face flushed beet red and that vein looked like it was close to popping. Olivia reached out her hand again, not to touch him but to try and calm him.

"Elliot, please calm down."

"Why would Fin be getting you pregnant, Olivia?" Elliot's voice shook with restraint. His fists were clenched.

"Because I want a baby!" Olivia's voice rose, her own anger surfacing. She couldn't believe that he was acting this way. Who was he to tell him off for her actions.

At her words Elliot blanched. He hadn't expected her anger, or her answer.

"Liv," His voice softens. "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I don't have to ask you for permission Elliot!"

"You're _my _partner, Liv. I thought that meant something."

"Elliot this isn't your decision. It's mine. And I don't have to run my decisions by you first." Olivia's voice rose as she spoke. Her hand dropped and clenched into a fist. She couldn't believe this. After everything, Elliot was going to give her grief about her wanting to have a baby?

"I think…I think we need to calm down," he said finally. He watched as Liv nodded slowly, her hands resting at her sides. "Can we, maybe, have a seat?" He asked. His mind was wondering where this night had gone wrong. He'd thought it had been going great. The kiss they'd finally shared – he'd thought that meant the start of something.

They both sat on the couch, at opposite ends, the distance between them palpable.

"So…" Elliot started, his hands resting on his knees. "You're pregnant?" He guessed it was as good a point to start as any.

"No. I'm trying to get pregnant." Olivia said softly.

"With Fin." Elliot tried to keep his voice even. The thought made his stomach reel with jealousy. He didn't like the idea of _anybody _touching Olivia. He _really _didn't like the idea of someone he knew and worked with getting to have what he wanted and what he considered his.

"Fin knew that I wanted a baby. He offered to help me."

"And you just took him up on it?" Elliot asked, his anger showing. Olivia gave him a dark look.

"I was sick of waiting for you to make a move, Elliot." Olivia finally admitted. Her eyes focussed on her hands, unwilling to meet his eyes. Elliot slowly reached out and took her hand in his.

"Liv, you should have said something. I would have helped you. You know that." His eyes tried to find hers. "Liv?"

"I didn't know that, Elliot. And I trust Fin. He is giving me something that I have wanted for a long time." Elliot flinched slightly. Did she mean that she didn't trust him? Where had his partner gone?

"I would have helped you, Liv. I told you I'd support you any way you decided to have a baby." He said earnestly.

"El, people don't usually assume that sleeping with their partner to get pregnant is "support"," She gave him a grim smile.

"I said _any way_, Liv and I meant it." He was silent for a moment, watching her, memorising how beautiful she was. Even when she angry and embarrassed she was gorgeous. "Are you still seeing him?" He had to ask, had to know.

"El…" She was pleading with him not to ask the question. Because she didn't know the answer. Was she still seeing Fin? Was she going to keep sleeping with him?

"What if I were to have another man's child?" She asked softly.

"Are you pregnant, Liv?" Elliot's heart was in his throat. He didn't know how he would feel about that. He wanted Liv for himself. He didn't want her having anyone's baby but his. But what if she were pregnant? And to Fin. Someone they saw every day. Could he play a part in raising Fin's child? If she was having Fin's baby would she actually want to be with him at all? His mind was whirling.

"I-I haven't done a test yet. But I don't think so. Still, what if I was?" She finally met his eyes, almost challenging him.

Elliot held her gaze for several long minutes. The silence grew. Olivia was about to stand in frustration when he finally spoke.

"I'd still love you, Liv."

**I know. I am evil. But you know you love it. Oh boy! So Elliot knows. As in **_**really **_**knows. The whole story. And what is Liv going to do with his admission? Is this the end of Liv and Fin? And oh boy…what's going to happen to Fin when Elliot next sees him? Stayed tuned! Please review!**


End file.
